Playmates
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: AU. Gryffindor y Slytherin se enfrentan en la final de hockey que decidirá el campeonato de deportes del Hogwarts College. // Harry Potter es de Slytherin.


Cinco minutos y el partido comenzaría. El rink de _Hogwarts College_ estaba localizado en Harlow, a quince minutos andando desde el campus. Hogwarts contaba con tres pistas de tenis, dos canchas de baloncesto, dos de fútbol, una campa verde con sendas porterías de rugby, pero el lugar de encuentro fundamental y la competición más apasionante se encontraba en el _rink_, la pista de hockey sobre hielo.

Hogwarts contaba con cuatro hermandades que se enfrentaban en una competición cada año en diferentes variantes. Estaba la competición por la hermandad con mejores notas académicas, donde los chicos más espabilados intelectualmente eran el referente. También estaba la competición de deportes y la de reputación. La primera consistía en lograr el máximo de puntos en todos los deportes posibles. La segunda era una competición verdaderamente frívola, donde lo que verdaderamente importaba era cuan bien te relacionases con los demás y el éxito que tuvieras según tu físico. Así, ningún alumno se sentía menospreciado, se le dieran bien los estudios, los deportes o simplemente fuera guapo.

Aquella tarde se decidía la competición de deportes que enfrentaba a los _Gryffindor Lions_ contra los _Slytherin Sneaks_ en la final de hockey. Absolutamente todo el mundo estaba en las gradas animando a sus respectivos equipos e incluso las hermandades que no participaban como_Ravenclaw Ravens_ o _Hufflepuff Badgers_ apostaban por uno u otro equipo. Los Ravens y los Badgers habían quedado ya fuera de la competición así que su única esperanza era conseguir un triunfo en las otras dos competiciones. El ánimo, no obstante, no decaía. Cada grada entonaba cánticos y vítores a sus favoritos, blandían bufandas o pancartas y hacían la ola.

Pasados los cinco minutos de espera, Gryffindor y Slytherin entraron en pista; doce jugadores con su blasón (bien el león o la serpiente) y el número del color de su grupo: rojo para los leones, verde para las serpientes. El capitán de los leones, un muchacho corpulento, pecoso y pelirrojo (que también era el portero) estrechó su mano al larguirucho y ágil atacante contrario, también capitán. El apretón de manos era una mera formalidad deportiva aunque ambos jugadores apretaban con fuerza sin ninguna intención amistosa.

Los equipos eran mixtos. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los jugadores eran hombres en Slytherin (solo el portero, Bletchey, era mujer), grandes como armarios empotrados y de rostro congestionado y duro. Era obvio que las serpientes contaban con un importante factor físico pero hasta ahora la clasificación la había liderado Gryffindor, que contaba con tres mujeres en sus filas.

La selección para cada hermandad se hacía en base a cuatro reglas. La primera de ellas se regía por un test de aptitud. Cada hermandad tenía un rasgo clave determinante: fuera la osadía y la temeridad para Gryffindor, la inteligencia para Ravenclaw, la astucia y la determinación en Slytherin o la lealtad, el compañerismo y la constancia en Hufflepuff.  
La segunda era una votación de los portavoces de cada hermandad. Cada portavoz era elegido por mayoría absoluta entre los miembros de cada grupo y lo habitual es que estuvieran en los dos últimos años de carrera. También era importante la decisión que tomara el jefe de hermandad (un profesor que hubiera pertenecido en su época de escolanía en esa hermandad y que se planteará dar clases hasta su jubilación en aquel campus según juraba en su contrato).  
Así pues, además de las votaciones y los test, estaba el hecho de que sus antepasados y familiares hubieran estudiado también en el campus y era muy habitual que los nuevos estuvieran en la misma hermandad donde estuvieron sus mayores, como si se tratara de un factor genético.  
La última decisión la tenía el propio alumno que, en base a los anteriores resultados podía aceptarlos o sugerir otra solución viable.

Los seguidores de Slytherin y Gryffindor se impacientaban por momentos. Gritaban sus consignas y los nervios empezaban a causar estragos convertidos en crispación e insultos al rival. Slytherin silbaba prácticamente al unísono y entonaba una canción despectiva hacia el capitán de la hermandad rival, apodado como _La Marmota_. Los jefes y portavoces de cada hermandad trataban de hacer lo que podían calmando los ánimos y algunos seguidores se vieron expulsados a consecuencia de la brutalidad de sus actos (un grupo radical se había propuesto llegar hasta la pista y para ello habían logrado agrietar algunos cristales que separaban el campo de la grada).

Cuando el árbitro, Hootch, puso en movimiento el disco, los jugadores se lanzaron como tiburones. Potter, el capitán de los serpientes, logró el disco para su equipo y se lo pasó rápidamente a los atacantes. Los defensas, gracias a sus aptitudes físicas, hicieron a los rivales a un lado. Fitz empujó sin piedad a Weasley, una de las atacantes del grupo rival hacia el extremo de la pista, saltando de nuevo los ánimos entre los miembros de cada equipo y los espectadores. El hermano de ésta, Ron, trataba de hacerse oír gritando y gesticulando a sus jugadores que inmediatamente cambiaban posiciones y se echaban sobre los rivales, derribándolos o tirándolos al suelo pero sin lograr hacerse con el disco.

Fue Malfoy el que marcó el primer tanto para las serpientes, para disgusto de Gryffindor. Weasley puso el disco rápidamente en juego tratando de sorprender pero se encontró de nuevo con la brutalidad y la temeridad de los defensas, Fitz y Nolan, y el disco volvió bajo la protección de Potter y los suyos. Parecía que nada de lo que hicieran los leones fuera a salir bien. Slytherin había salido muy enchufado y era un completo peligro, tanto en juego como en agresividad. Hootch, tras una dura entrada por parte de Dicks a Bell, envió al jugador fuera del rink durante cinco minutos por lo que el entrenador de las serpientes hizo entrar a un suplente, Belaney.

Potter quedó emparejado con Ginny Weasley, la más rápida de sus rivales, una pelirroja que causaba estragos en las otras dos competiciones y que dejó en un par de ocasiones fuera de juego al chico haciéndole perder la concentración. Slytherin bufó y se revolvió con el empate por parte de Holmes y el entrenador de las serpientes reprendió duramente a su capitán por su ausencia de juego, pues era evidente que Potter no había estado nada fino en defensa durante sus encontronazos con Weasley.

Fitz dejó KO segundos después a McHeidfield propinándole un bastonazo con el stick en plena cara. El ambiente se caldeaba aun más y todo Gryffindor gritaba e insultaba al defensa de Slytherin por la falta pero Fitz simplemente reía y hacía gestos obscenos a la grada.

El comentarista y narrador del encuentro, un rollizo moreno de ojos azules que se hacía llamar JD, dejaba clara su evidencia por los leones, hermandad a la que pertenecía y trataba de responder a las provocaciones de Slytherin con comentarios cínicos e hirientes hasta que recibió los avisos por parte de la dirección de deportes del campus y tuvo que morderse la lengua en las posteriores ocasiones.

El juego sucio por parte de Slytherin seguía. Tras el segundo gol de las serpientes, Nolan y Gerrard chocaron a propósito contra Bell, que lesionada se tuvo que retirar del terreno de juego. Aunque Gryffindor tratara también de ser agresivo en defensa no podían contra los pesos pesados de sus rivales.

Dicks volvió al terreno de juego y volvió a llevarse por delante al sustituto de Bell, Cavill, y fue expulsado para todo el partido. Gryffindor se veía obligado a cambiar a sus jugadores con frecuencia dadas las entradas de Slytherin que jugaba precisamente con esa ventaja, impidiendo que los leones desarrollaran su juego.

Ron Weasley hizo entender a sus compañeros que el partido estaría perdido si no mantenían el disco y jugaban también al contacto, pero no pudieron evitar de todas formas otro gol de Jerry, el lateral de Slytherin. Ginny ahora logró desestabilizar a Potter y se deshizo de Fitz para lograr que la ventaja de los serpientes se redujera a un solo tanto.

Al descanso, el marcador lucía un 4-3 a favor de Slytherin y se había llevado a otro jugador de Gryffindor al banquillo con la mandíbula desencajada tras un choque brutal y sangriento de Nolan y Belaney.

Los seguidores de los equipos comenzaron a lanzar confetti al pasillo que conducía a los vestuarios y se apiñaban en las barandillas gritando y saltando, presos de adrenalina y emoción. Más de uno perdería la voz al día siguiente.

Granger, una de las intelectuales por parte del equipo de Gryffindor saludó efusivamente a Ron. Se rumoreaba por el campus que ambos salían pero ninguno de los dos había hecho pública ninguna declaración. No obstante, era obvio que Ron correspondía a las atenciones de Granger y más de una vez se había peleado extraescolarmente contra quienes se mofaban, insultaban o acosaban a su compañera. Ron había visitado la enfermería de Hogwarts más que ningún otro miembro de su hermandad antes y parecía extraño que solo conservara la marca de una cicatriz pequeña al borde de la ceja izquierda y un abultado puente de la nariz fruto de una de tantos derrames post-rotura en sus innumerables peleas.

Potter y el resto se retiró a los vestuarios, mientras el primero con la cabeza gacha pensaba en el porqué de su falta de concentración en los minutos claves de la primera parte. Fitz, Nolan y Belaney recibieron la enhorabuena por parte del entrenador ya en vestuarios, contento de como se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos.

Mientras tanto, un no tan contento entrenador de Gryffindor reprendía a los hermanos Weasley y al resto de sus compañeros por la baja intensidad en el juego. Aunque los jugadores se quejaran de la agresividad del rival, el entrenador argüía que aquello era hockey, un deporte de contacto y que, si lo que querían era saltar a la comba, no se hubieran apuntado a aquella competición.

En el segundo periodo, Gryffindor salió a por todas y los seguidores coreaban cada pase bien recibido. Los leones pusieron más nerviosos al rival con los incesantes pases entre ellos. McHeidfield y Parker lograron colocar fuera de su posición a Bletchey y el empate llegó en la mitad del segundo periodo.

A cinco minutos de que acabara la segunda parte, Gryffindor se colocó dos goles por delante y de nada sirvieron los constantes empujones y agarrones por parte de los defensas de Slytherin.

La tercera y última parte se tornó aun más peligrosa, emocionante, y agresiva que las anteriores (si eso era ya posible). Fitz lesionó a los dos defensas de Gryffindor y el partido se paró mientras los leones sacaban la falta y recuperaban la normalidad en sus filas. JD se desgañitaba ante las "injusticias" de Fitz y compañía pero Hootch no le amonestó y ya en la tercera advertencia por parte de los leones de volver a marcar, Nolan se enzarzó en una pelea mano a mano con dos jugadores de Gryffindor. Dos dientes y una hemorragia nasal después, el partido volvió a reanudarse con la expulsión definitiva de Nolan. A Slytherin se le terminaban los repuestos en defensa. Belaney se colocó como pivote por orden de su entrenador mientras Gerrard acompañaba a Bradley Fitz en las posiciones defensivas. Gerrard no era desde luego tan bueno como Nolan, y no pudo deshacerse de Holmes cuando, junto al disco, se acercó peligrosamente a la portería de su equipo.

Gryffindor volvió a marcar y a diez minutos del final, Slytherin simplemente utilizó su superioridad física para inhabilitar a los rivales. Hootch tuvo que amenazar con suspender el partido y darle la victoria anticipada a Gryffindor cuando Fitz arroyó a Ron al parar el disco en uno de los lanzamientos de Potter. El resto del equipo perdió las formas lanzándose contra los enfadados leones que simplemente querían separar al defensa Slytherin de su portero y capitán.

Los últimos diez minutos fueron una tortura para Slytherin y parecían eternos. Las proximidades de Gryffindor a la portería de Bletchey eran incesantes. Ginny colocó a Potter contra la barrera de cristal. El capitán de las serpientes terminó con el hombro dislocado, un enfado de mil demonios y un calentón por el continuo contacto físico de la chica contra él. Obviamente aquel no era el partido del chico, que desde la primera parte había perdido la concentración por culpa de la tensión sexual.

Cuando Hootch pitó el final del partido y los seguidores de Gryffindor se abrazaban y saltaban, entusiasmados, Fitz arrojó el stick y el casco de protección contra la grada rival. De nada había servido todo el entrenamiento anterior, las sesiones de musculación y las carreras de veinte kilómetros diarias en las últimas dos semanas.

Malfoy se enzarzó en una pelea verbal con los hermanos Weasley, Dicks y Nolan saltaron al terreno de juego para ayudar (o simplemente pegarse) pero los comisarios de juego y jueces de línea les separaron antes de que llegaran a la pareja de pelirrojos. El primero en abandonar, derrotado, el terreno de juego fue Potter, silbado y abucheado por Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs por igual. Fitz logró partirse tres dedos de una mano cuando McHeidfield esquivó su golpe de rabia contenida que hizo temblar peligrosamente uno de los cristales a modo de barrera. El resto de Slytherins prefirieron mantenerse al margen físico del asunto y se contentó con insultos, pero nada empañaba la alegría de la hermandad Gryffindor que vio logrado por tercera vez consecutiva el primer puesto en la competición de deportes.

Cuando Ron Weasley alzó la copa de manos del rector de Hogwarts, la multitud coreó extasiada el mote que Slytherin le había impuesto a modo de humillación. _El Rey Marmota_, como capitán de su equipo, había conseguido la victoria en un partido tremendamente brillante y estratégico, logrando que Slytherin perdiera los papeles con su propio juego.

Los días siguientes al encuentro aun se respiraba el triunfo y a Weasley prácticamente le acosaban las admiradoras del campus (claro que no se puede hablar de acoso ciertamente cuando el chico se pavoneaba por cada rincón, se despeinaba el pelo despreocupado ante cada grupito de chicas y reía sin motivo alguno). Granger, que se había quedado en la biblioteca los días después de _La Final_, no volvió a saludar al chico hasta que los ánimos volvieron a su cauce y simplemente todos estaban contentos porque el año académico terminaba y se presentaban las vacaciones. Granger, como buena chica intelectual, no valoraba precisamente el fanatismo deportivo y le daban arcadas las muestras de gloria post-triunfo. Si apoyaba a Ron era simplemente porque eran compañeros de clase, porque éste le había demostrado anteriormente su amistad con creces y porque... bueno, porque de alguna forma, pese a su comportamiento tonto, era Ron y le gustaba como era.

Los hermanos Weasley (los gemelos amigos de JD que en anteriores ligas habían jugado también al hockey, Ginny y el propio Ron) se reunieron para celebrar la última noche. Ron, algo preocupado por la falta de atención de Hermione Granger, invitó a la chica a unirse a ellos. La conversación giró en torno a chistes, planes para las vacaciones y relatos de fantasía (estos últimos alentados por el creciente interés de Granger y Ginny en dicho género de lectura). Ginny y Granger estaban de acuerdo en que incluso en los mundos fantásticos las competiciones eran importantes, desde las justas de caballeros hasta los laberintos llenos de fauna mitológica tales como dragones, minotauros, hidras y demás bichos sedientos de sangre.  
Había un pasaje de un libro que a Granger le gustaba especialmente escrito por una tal Rowling que hablaba de un deporte practicado sobre escobas que consistía en marcar goles en unas canastas gigantes a varios metros del suelo. Granger había convencido a Ginny para que lo leyera y el entusiasmo entre ambas era tan contagioso que Ron prometió leer también el libro solo si se callaban.

Ginny y sus hermanos, exceptuando a Ron, terminaron la velada con más risas y chistes acerca de la atracción evidente entre Hermione y Ron. Estos dos, se habían quedado más tiempo con una excusa poco creíble pero de todas formas, podían hacer con su tiempo libre lo que quisieran.

Granger, para romper el hielo (la separación de sus compañeros les había dejado momentáneamente en silencio), volvió a la carga con el libro y Ron simplemente la dejó hablar. Por dentro pensaba que aquel deporte llamado quidditch jamás sería tan emocionante como el hockey, incluso si se jugara sobre dragones y hubiera piedras que volaran y se lanzaran aleatoriamente contra quien tuvieran más cerca e hicieran peligrar a los jugadores por su vida. No, sinceramente aquello no era creíble. Por eso, ¿para qué comparar?

Ron y Hermione se despidieron, algo avergonzados (y aparentemente sin causa alguna), hasta el día siguiente. Granger había prometido al chico que reservaría un compartimento del tren para ellos, si así este lo quería, a su regreso a Londres. Ron, por supuesto, asintió vigorosamente y estrechó nerviosamente la mano contra la de la chica, incapaz de despedirse con un beso por miedo a perder los papeles. Y Hermione... bueno, aun confusa por la aparente timidez del chico, sonrió con esa sonrisa que parece imposible por parte de una chica tan inteligente como ella (el rumor de que los listos no eran para nada atractivos quedaba descartado con aquella sonrisa) dejando a Ron aun más confuso y más perdido en el mar de sentimientos.

La noche anterior a la despedida, Ron se vio envuelto en un sueño de lo más extraño, comandado por su rival, Potter, que ahora estaba en su mismo equipo y que salía con su hermana Ginny, mientras jugaban un partido contra Slytherin subidos en escobas de carreras. Ron era el portero, también conocido como guardián en la jerga de aquel deporte, y paraba tantos balones como esquivaba las peligrosas piedras que los rivales le echaban encima con ayuda de sus bates.

Bueno, era obvio que ahora podía comprender la emoción de Hermione por el quidditch de ficción, pero aun así, mientras se afeitaba a la mañana siguiente, seguía pensando que el hockey era mucho más emocionante. 

**Alineaciones**

_- __**Gryffindor**__: Ginny Weasley (8), Ronald Weasley (0), Susan Holmes (2), Katie Bell (15), Mark McHeidfield (10), Gregory Noah (98). Suplentes: Frederick Cavill (9), Bobbie Parker (12), Tom Spinnet (20), Bert Wallace (6), Alexis Humphrey (16).___

_- __**Slytherin**__: Draco Malfoy (5), Harry Potter (1), Bradley Fitz (4), Richard Dicks (6), David Nolan (3), Martha Bletchey (0). Suplentes: Julian Belaney (2), Jerry Jerónimo (80), Ban Gerrard (36), Willy Christophson (10), Jessica Gladies (66)._


End file.
